


Everything is real – DSS #1

by AlisoneDavies



Series: Drogheda Stories Saga [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisoneDavies/pseuds/AlisoneDavies
Summary: DSS#1





	Everything is real – DSS #1

****_**WARNINGS :** Certaines scènes peuvent heurter un jeune public. Il est clairement question de suicide, ne lisez que si vous le pouvez._

_Cette histoire est une fiction, fortement inspirée du livre Irlandais : « Tuesdays Are Just As Bad »._

_Le titre est inspiré du film Irlandais : « Satellites & Meteorites »._

_Je traite ici un sujet très sensible, en sortant un peu de ma zone de confort littéraire._

_Je suis désolée pour les fautes restantes, la concordance des temps et tout ce qui peut piquer les yeux à ceux/celles qui savent réellement écrire._

_Mais, je n'ai plus de Bêta depuis un moment._

_Si toutefois vous voulez poursuivre la lecture, allez-y._

_Merci._

 

**… … …**

 

Je m'appelle Mick Davies et je suis Anglais. Enfin, c'est ce qu' _elle_ m'a dit. Je dois la croire sur parole, car elle est la seule à me voir. Oh oui, j'oubliais : je ne suis pas réel. Encore une fois, c'est ce qu'elle me dit. Mais, ayant vérifié par moi-même, en effet, je ne semble exister qu'à ses yeux. Ce qui est plutôt frustrant pour moi. Et pour elle, aussi.

 

La plupart du temps, tout se passe très bien. Nous vivons à Drogheda. Quand je dis « nous » c'est surtout elle. Je n'ai pas de corps à proprement parler. Je ne peux pas me regarder dans un miroir, ni même savoir à quoi je ressemble. Elle m'a décrit, une fois. Apparemment, j'ai la peau blanche, les cheveux bruns, une barbe de trois jours et les yeux bleu très clair. Presque translucide. C'est ce qu'elle dit.

J'aime bien me retrouver dans son appartement. Elle peut me parler facilement. Me dire :

« Hello, Mick »

Tous les matins en ouvrant les yeux sur le lit. Je dors avec elle. Même si, techniquement, je ne peux pas dormir. Je ne dors pas. Je ne mange pas non plus. Vous pourriez presque me qualifier d'Ange. Si vous croyez en Dieu, bien sûr.

Pourtant, je fais un piètre Ange Gardien.

 

Au départ, je ne comprenais pas la raison de ma présence. Une Humaine seule au Monde, il y en a des milliers. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi moi ?

J'ai vite compris.

 

La première fois, c'était sur la plage, au bord de la mer. Il faisait beau et nous avons marché jusqu'aux vagues. Lorsqu'elle a ramassé une grosse pierre sur le sable.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- À ton avis ?

Je le savais, bien sûr.

\- Ne fais pas ça !

\- Tu n'es pas réel !

Elle le dit souvent, mais ça me fait toujours aussi mal. Je n'ai pas de cœur, et pourtant il s'arrête de battre à chaque fois que j'entends ces mots.

\- Rien de tout ça n'est réel... murmure-t-elle.

\- Si, si, c'est réel !

Elle montre le sable du doigt.

\- Combien d’empreintes de pas est-ce que tu vois ?

Bien sûr, il n'y avait que les siennes. Je n'ai pas de corps physique, vous vous souvenez ?

Elle a pleuré près de l'eau avec la roche dans ses mains. Elle a voulu faire quelque chose mais je n'ai pas cessé de lui murmurer des phrases à l'oreille pour l'en empêcher.

 

Au fil du temps, n'ayant pas de corps, j'ai dû trouver des stratagèmes pour imposer ma présence sans pouvoir la toucher. La parole est le seul moyen que j'ai à disposition. Et j'ai appris à manier les mots avec ingéniosité pour lui sauver la vie.

 

Nous parlons souvent. Surtout chez elle. Ou parfois à l’Église. Car personne ne la prend pour une folle, de la voir parler « toute seule ». Les gens imaginent qu'elle parle à Dieu, je suppose. Si toutefois j'ai compris le concept abstrait d'un homme mort qui surveille tous les Êtres Humains depuis le ciel. Est-ce qu'il vit dans les nuages ?

Mais, qui suis-je pour critiquer ? Moi qui n'existe pas.

Parfois, elle met ses oreillettes pour me parler dans la rue et ainsi faire croire aux gens qu'elle est au téléphone. Ou alors nous discutons par télépathie. C'est plus facile. Mais cela demande beaucoup de concentration.

 

L'avantage de ne pas avoir de corps, c'est que je peux la suivre partout sans être fatigué ou affamé. Le désavantage, c'est pour « les choses de l'amour »... Mais aussi, pour la sauver. Encore. J'ai beau hurler, personne ne m'entend. Sauf elle. Ce qui ne change rien.

 

C'est ma petite-amie. Enfin, je crois. Ou ma femme. Je ne suis pas trop sûr. Je ne comprends pas bien tout ceci. Et, je ne peux en parler à personne. Sauf à elle.

Quand je lui en parle, elle pleure encore plus. Car, elle se rend compte que mon existence doit être pire que la sienne, dans un sens.

Eh bien, je n'ai pas de moyen de comparaison, en fait. Je ne saurais le dire.

Ce que je sais en revanche, c'est que j'ai su l'aimer. Si, encore une fois, je peux comprendre cette chose Humaine et abstraite qu'est « l'amour ». Est-ce que l'amour, c'est lorsque nous voulons rester près d'une personne sans la quitter ? Que nous voulons la sauver ? La rendre heureuse ? La faire rire ? Alors oui, dans ce cas, j'imagine que je suis amoureux.

 

Les jours se suivent et se ressemblent tous. Lever, déjeuner, doucher, manger, dodo. L’existence humaine est si ennuyeuse. Si ce n'était pas pour elle, j’aurais cherché à disparaître depuis longtemps.

 

 

Je ne me souviens pas du jour exact. Un mardi, peut-être ? Ou un jeudi ? C'était en semaine, en tout cas.

Mais je me souviens de tout le reste. Et surtout de cette couleur vive sur le sol. Mon cœur a raté un battement. Je ne savais pas qu'un corps Humain pouvait contenir autant de sang. Car, je n'ai pas de corps, vous vous rappelez ?

J'ai hurlé. Hurlé à m'en faire exploser les poumons. J'ai couru chez les voisins, j'ai crié, j'ai cogné contre la porte. Mais, personne ne m'a répondu. Et personne ne pouvait me voir. Sauf elle. Et j'étais en train de la perdre.

Je suis resté auprès d'elle, je voulais stopper tout ça, l'aider, la sauver. Mes doigts passaient au travers de son bras. Au travers de tout, en fait. Comme d'habitude, en réalité.

Mes paroles, mes phrases ne pouvaient plus rien faire non plus, car elle n'était plus en mesure de m'entendre désormais.

Je n'ai rien pu faire à part rester là, au milieu des flaques vermeilles.

Et, je me suis rendu compte qu'une personne irréelle est capable de pleurer.

Alors j'ai pleuré.

 

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là.

Puis, j'ai entendu une voix qui murmurait mon prénom. J'ai ouvert les yeux et je me suis levé d'un bond. Elle semblait confuse, regardant dans tous les sens. Quand son regard s'est posé sur le sol. Nous avons vu la même chose elle et moi. Elle semblait heureuse, mais pas moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- C'est pourtant évident, non ?

Une larme a coulé le long de ma joue. Elle a tendu sa main vers moi et...

Elle m'a touché.

Ses doigts ne sont pas passé au travers de mon visage, comme d'ordinaire.

J'ai sursauté.

Elle aussi.

 

C'était la première fois que je sentais un contact sur mon corps et ce sentiment m'a beaucoup perturbé.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'y habituer, car elle s'est mise à sourire et elle m'a prise la main.

Je me suis rendu compte que sa main n'était plus couverte de rouge et elle était chaude dans la mienne.

 

Pour une personne qui n'existe pas, tout ceci semblait bien réel pour moi.

 

**FIN**

 


End file.
